


Comfy Pearl and Cerise's summer surprise

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Summer Vacation, surprise, waiting for dad to get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl takes Cerise into the kitchen and lets her help with dinner. Anon brings home a surprise for his daughter.





	Comfy Pearl and Cerise's summer surprise

>Cerise and Comfy Pearl sat inside on a nice summer day. Comfy Pearl panted in exhaustion as she slumped on the couch, her daughter still bouncing around with energy. Despite being a gem, her young daughter was exhausting the red Pearl with all the energy she had.  
>"Come on mommy, let's go back outside! I wanna play some more!" Cerise giggled as she bounced around the living room.  
>"Please, give mommy a minute, she's tired. Where does all your energy come from Cerise?"  
>"I dunno, why don't you have as much as me?"  
>Comfy Pearl shrugged her shoulders as she sighed. "I used to have a lot of energy, but I think a lot of it went to you my sweet child."  
>Cerise's face fell a bit before she smiled and hugged at her mother. "Here you go, take some back!"  
>Comfy Pearl smiled as she looked down at her daughter and stroked her hair. "Thank you dear. You're such a good girl."  
>"Mommy, when is daddy coming home? I wanna play with him too!" Cerise looked at her mother with an expectant look on her face.  
>Comfy Pearl looked at the watch on her wrist and frowned as she saw it was 6:00 "That's a good question Cerise, your father should have been home a half hour ago. I hope he didn't get tied up at work again." She stood up slowly from the couch. "Come on, mommy didn't realize how late it was, want to help mommy in the kitchen?  
>Cerise smiled widely as she rushed towards the kitchen. "Yay, I get to help mommy cook!" Comfy Pearl smiled as she followed her enthusiastic daughter into the kitchen, grabbing the stool that sat a short distance away from the entrance. Comfy Pearl sat the stool down in front of the counter, Cerise stepping onto it enthusiastically as Comfy Pearl began gathering ingredients for the meal.  
>Comfy Pearl sat a carton of eggs next to the bowl. "Cerise dear, think you can crack four eggs into the bowl while mommy gathers the seasoning? Remember to keep the shells out of the bowl."  
>"Okay mommy, I can do it!" Cerise picked up an egg and gently tapped it on the side of the bowl. The egg cracked before Cerise pulled the shell apart, the yolk breaking before it hit the bowl. Cerise frowned. "Mommy, I broke the yolk."  
>Comfy Pearl smiled as she looked back, her hands on the thyme. "That's okay sweetie, the yolks are getting mixed up anyways."  
>"Oh, okay!" the smile returned to Cerise's face as she resumed cracking the eggs into the bowl, being careful to keep the shells out. Comfy Pearl hummed to herself as she finished gathering the spices and sat some fresh ground garlic, some chopped onion, thyme, basil, and cinnamon next to the bowl.  
>"You did a good job with the eggs sweety. Now watch as mommy measures out the spices." Comfy Pearl smiled as she grabbed a measuring cup and measured out the seasoning and fresh vegetables, putting each into the bowl as she got the proper amount.  
>"Okay now we-" Comfy Pearl began to speak, but was interrupted as she heard the door open. "Oh, that must be your daddy! Come on Cerise, let's go greet him!"  
>Anon shouted out as he entered the house, while Comfy Pearl and Cerise made their way out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Honey, I'm home and I've got a surprise for you and Cerise!"  
>Cerise was running full speed, shouting out. "Daddy's home, daddy's home, daddy's home! What's the surprise?!"  
>Cerise skid to a stop and gasped as she got to the dining room opening and got a clear look at her father, Anon, and what was in his arms.  
>In Anon's arms sat a small puppy, with lovely golden fur, a light brown spot around its left eye and brown spots dotting its back, sides, and the base of its tail. Its toes and tip of its tail had white fur at the tips, as well as a white tuft of fur upon its chest.  
>Cerise smiled widely as she realized what her father was holding and shouted out. "PUPPY! Oh daddy, its cute! Can I hold it, please?"  
>"Of course you can hold it, I got him for us to keep!" Anon smiled as he crouched down and handed the puppy to his daughter. The puppy wagged his tail as he licked at Cerise's face. Cerise giggled at the sign of affection.  
>Comfy Pearl rounded the corner, a smile on her face as she saw her daughter with a puppy. "So, that's why you were taking so long today. Honey, are you sure about this?"  
>Anon smiled as he moved over to his wife. "I'm sure dear, look at how happy she is. Besides, you've been so tired lately after playing with our daughter, a puppy to keep up with her energy will do her some good, don't you think?"  
>Comfy Pearl looked at her daughter again, giggling as she laid on her back and held the puppy in her outstretched arms. "You might be right dear, she does look happy. Alright, we'll see how Cerise handles the extra responsibility."  
>Cerise rolled off of her back and put the puppy on the floor before standing back up and picking the puppy up in her arms, "Daddy, what's his name?" She looked at Anon expectantly.  
>Anon and Comfy Pearl shared a look before they both smiled. Anon spoke gently to his daughter. "He's your puppy, why don't you name him?"  
>"Oh?" Cerise hummed as she thought for a while, looking at the puppy. She smiled as she came up with a name. "Oh, I know! Let's call him Charlie!"  
>Comfy Pearl smiled as she walked over to her daughter and petted the puppy's head. "Charlie is a wonderful name for him. Welcome to the family Charlie."  
>Charlie let out a happy yap as his tail wagged in approval. The whole family looked forward to the fun times they'd have with their new dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy loosely based on a dog I once owned. Kids with puppies are adorable and I think all kids should own a puppy at some point growing up.


End file.
